Crossbreeding Priscilla
by LoveLikeIt
Summary: You. Priscilla. A cute "date" that ends in sloppy fornication. 18 and up only


Crossbreeding Priscilla

[Explicit][Priscilla x Reader]

[No Degeneracy Seal of Authenticity]

(I wrote this for a bunch of anons on /vg/ once. Enjoy)

"This land is peaceful. It's inhabitants, kind."

You still remember those words ruefully. Nothing about the surrounding desolate wasteland could possibly make you think of peace.

You had entered the Painted World some time ago. It was a strange place, secluded from the accursed outside world by some sort of divine magic. The painting had become a dumping place for the unwanted elements of society: The insane and degenerated hollows, the heretic worshipers of Velka, even a few dragons had been banished to this frigid void.

You look down from the tower and grimace. Beneath you is a sea of movement: Ugly, jittering hollows stagger through the waist-high snow as they migrate to another section of the stonework courtyard. The hollows are unusually active today. It would be best to avoid them.

You walk as quietly as you can, your footsteps barely crunching against the snow underfoot. Yes, you are tired. Yes, you have been beaten in the past and have even died a few times. But each time you were revived by the Darksign, and fortunately, you were always able to recover humanity to make yourself whole once more.

The humanity had the added benefit of restoring your human appearance- skin, muscles, all those things you took for granted before becoming undead. It felt good to be in your old skin again. You felt superior to the mute, emaciated hollows below. That wouldn't be you. Not yet.

You had become a permanent resident of the Painted World, but there were a few perks to this lifestyle. For one thing, you were far removed from the really nasty stuff happening outside the painting.

And, for another...

You approach the stone bridge, hesitantly. Ahead of you stood a great stone tower, and within it was the woman you had come to see.

Yes indeed, it was shameful to admit but you hadn't come to this section of the Painted World for wholesome reasons. No, now that you had your humanity restored you intended to meet your beloved once more. You felt that appearing before her in a hollow-like state might cause problems for your relationship. But now that you were totally human again, you felt that it was the opportune time for a rendezvous. Especially now that one particular piece of your anatomy was once again restored.

Today is your lucky day. The great stone bridge which leads to your beloved is entirely unguarded. Evidently the mindless hollows moved on to some other section of the fort. More worrying were the bird-headed harpy women, half-nude servants of Velka who showed some slight amount of intelligence. But, fortunately, you didn't spot any of those monsters either.

You walk across the bridge and step into the confines of the tower, of this most curious prison.

Sitting in the center of the piled snow is your target, the beautiful Crossbreed Priscilla. She hasn't aged a day. Her skin is still just as pallid and soft as it once was, her curious white-fur still sprouting from her body and covering her up like an elegant dress. Her tail swishes back and forth, kicking up tiny particles of snow.

Her massive war scythe lies at her bare feet. It is a gargantuan weapon, far larger than you yourself! But compared to it, Priscilla is larger. She is still a full head taller than you, even while sitting.

Her head turns. She gazes at you, solemnly. Then, a warm smile appears on her face as she giggles and moves to stand up. Her laughter is surprisingly light and aristocratic for someone so tall. It's not the laugh one might expect from a part-dragon part-divine being, but its tinkling resonance melts your heart.

"Thou hast come for me, as I always believed thou wouldst." she says as she stands up.

You respond nonchalantly while looking up at her. When standing erect, she is probably three times your height. And you knew from experience that there was a strength in her body to match that size.

"Embrace me," she coos while extending both arms.

You drop your weapon and half-leap into her hug. Then, her slim-yet-powerful arms have lifted you up and warm, silky-smooth fuzz rubs against your cheek as she holds you to her breast. You swear you can hear the faintest outline of her heartbeat as she holds you there, unmoving, radiating pure warmth and love.

"Thou must talk of thine struggles. Surely the road to the Painting was not without strife?"

You frowned. The road to the Painted World was like a meadow path compared to the horrors within the painting. But you say nothing. Priscilla's naivety is an unchanging fact of this world.

"And, one supposes that thou art in need of succor, of relief, of carnal knowledge?" Priscilla says hastily. You look up into her dull emerald eyes and catch a glimpse of pure, unadulterated lust.

Your pants suddenly grow very tight. Priscilla smiles a small, self-satisfied smile as she places you back down on the ground and stoops down until she is very-nearly at your level.

You're happy to see her again, of course, but it will be impossible to talk sense into her until you've both had your fun. Ever since you first taught Priscilla how to fornicate she's been overeager to try it again and again.

Priscilla helps you disrobe, then she extends her gentle human hand towards your crotch and begins to stroke your erection between her fingers. Her hand is so large that the best she can do is use her slender thumb to give you a pseudo-handjob.

You grit your teeth as the first wave of pleasure hits you. All thoughts of snow and cold are removed from your mind as she stimulates your penis with her thumb. She's evidently gotten better, each deft movement of her finger feels like electricity. She knows when to pause, when to briefly grope your balls, and when to move quickly and precisely from the bottom of your shaft back to the tip. It's too good.

"Thou enjoys this little miscreant's grip?" she asks innocently, biting her bottom lip and staring with those big soft eyes.

Your cock twitches. You want so desperately to stroke it all over her pale fur.

"I shouldst think so," she whispers. "Hold, do not be hasty now. I desire to savor it first."

With those words, Priscilla scoops you back up into her arms and positions you directly in front of her face. You've done this technique before; you know what to do.

Wordlessly, you reach out and grab hold of her, your hands wrapping around the back of her head and your fingers interlocking with the smooth strands of her ashen hair. You throw your legs over her shoulders and half-loop your feet around her arms.

It's almost like you're floating in midair, her hands supporting your weight and the position of your arms ensuring that you have total control over your subsequent actions. Feeling rather debased, you first slap your cock against her scaled forehead. Each impact of your swollen head against her slick scales feels amazing. You smack it against her one last time, and a long strand of precum dribbles out and flows down her forehead to her chin.

"Art thou quite finished?" Priscilla grumbles.

You slowly position your cock in front of her mouth. It's not as gigantic as you might suspect. In fact, it's fairly close to the size of a normal human's. You gently press the tip against her lips. They part, and Priscilla speaks once more:

"Thine reluctance serves only to annoy," she says, frowning. "I am prepared to-"

You jam your cock into her mouth and begin thrusting back and forth across her slick fat tongue. You grip the back of her head tightly as you thrust.

In her surprise, Priscilla leans backwards a smidgen. The increased downward angle makes each motion easier as gravity bears down on your back. It feels like your cock is getting even larger within Priscilla's mouth.

She huffs, but then begins to push her tongue about, feeling up your cock and slathering it with affection as you continue to facefuck the dropdead-gorgeous Crossbreed.

"Mff, mff..." is all Priscilla can get out. You feel her swaying slightly beneath your constant assault. The months of pent-up energy have made you almost bestial as you stuff your cock further and further down Priscilla's throat. She glares up at you with those beautiful eyes, her small eyebrows angled downwards in shock, but twitching ever so slightly as her pleasure continues to grow.

If you were to look down, you bet you'd see a wet spot soaking through her fur and dripping on to the cold, stark ground. Priscilla often tried to adopt a veneer of aristocratic aloofness, but her many centuries of isolation had left her utterly love-starved. Any sort of pleasurable contact, even from something as dirty as shamelessly sucking the cock of a man in the confines of her own prison was enough to drive her closer to orgasm.

Finally, you feel yourself approaching your limit.

"Mfff?" she questions, eyes wide. You know she will probably chew you out for this, but the pleasure coursing through your body is too high. You have to cum inside her mouth.

You feel the hands supporting you suddenly begin to lower. She's trying to pull you away from her mouth. But just as the tip of your penis reaches the end of her lips, you use all the strength in your arms to pull yourself back up to her face.

Hugging her face like a monkey, you continue thrusting even amidst her muffled protests. Each antiquated word she attempts to form just sends you into further bouts of pleasure, her frantic tongue lashing about inside her mouth and caressing your cock to the point of climax.

"Priscilla, Priscilla!" you cry out as you cum straight down her throat. She nearly falls backward in shock as you continue to shoot fresh spurts of semen inside her mouth. Now that her body is at a diagonal angle, you stand atop her heaving furred breasts as you pull out from her mouth and jerk off directly into her symmetrical features, two more ropes of cum shoot out. One lands on her scaled forehead, the other stains her lips even further.

Priscilla swallows once, twice, three times. She opens her mouth and breathes raggedly, her quick hot breaths form tiny clouds of mist in the cold nighttime air.

Cum dribbles from the corners of her mouth as she raises a hand to her head and attempts to wipe the cum on her hand and back into the snow. You gently slide down her stomach, to her "dress," where you finally land on the ground and sit down, cock still twitching as Priscilla struggles to clean herself.

Just as you predicted, you can see a trail of liquid seeping down her bare leg and pooling in the snow, where it suddenly turns to ice. Priscilla would have probably fingered herself if she had been able to get a hand free.

Finally, she finishes cleaning herself, then glares at you.

"Thou knew I wished for the alternative," she mutters while flicking away one last strand of cum.

You explain that you couldn't really help it, that she was too good, that her skills had left you utterly breathless and unable to remove yourself.

That seems to cheer her up. "Wast I truly so well-learned?" she states, suddenly beaming.

"Well, thou shouldst not attempt it again. If thou seekest my consumption of thine seed, then thine desires will be requited not."

There's no need to worry about that, you say half-truthfully. After all, you're done for the day! It's time the two of you caught up.

"Oh, but this bout has not yet expired," Priscilla says with a devilish grin. Suddenly, you get the feeling that she is going to pay you back for your previous stunt in full.

You try to explain once again that it's no good, that you cannot cum twice in a row. But she takes no heed.

Priscilla puts both of her slender hands against your chest, and then forces you to the ground-lying on your back.

Just as all hope seems lost, she smiles as something squirming and black appears in her hands.

You stare, not quite sure if this is some kind of joke. But there it is: A humanity sprite, translucent and levitating in the palm of her hands.

"I procured this specimen fine, for thine usage."

You think this will help? You feel like asking. But there's no point in arguing and, besides, a free humanity is a free humanity.

You take the humanity sprite in your hands, then crush it as you've done so many times in the past.

The reinvigorating effect activates immediately. You feel stronger, more durable. But more than that, as the tiny black sprite vanishes you feel your member begin to rise once more.

"Dost thou see? Curious sprites such as these can restore the flesh, make corporeal that which was ethereal. In simpler terms, thou art prepared to use thine draconic miscreant once more..." Priscilla coos as she strokes your cock with her thumb while hovering above your chest.

You understand. Humanity sprites can be used to restore humanity, to restore the body to its original state. As an interesting side effect, if can also apparently restore lost sperm to remove the refractory period. You might be the first person in the history of this forsaken world to misuse such an artifact so thoroughly, but you'll be damned before you pass up an opportunity such as this.

"Art thou prepared?"

You think it over. Priscilla weighs much more than she looks, and against your comparatively feeble flesh you will probably be crushed and killed. Returning to the Anor Londo bonfire would be a huge pain.

"Perhaps you should lie down in my stead," you suggest as beads of sweat trickle down the back of your neck.

Priscilla looked eager to straddle you, but her smile only diminishes a tidbit as she sighs and gets down on her hands and knees. "Do as thou wilt," she teases.

A surge of relief matches the surge of energy in your loins as you stare up her furred-dress and directly at her firm, bare ass. She reaches backwards and hikes up her "dress" further.

You take the plunge and grip her rear with both hands. Her fluffy tail stokes your bare thighs as you slowly enter her pussy.

"Erk..." she gasps. Your penis is large, but even so there's a lot of space to work with. You don't feel inadequate, however, since Priscilla begins moaning the second she feels you insider her. This girl is more pent-up than you realized.

You push against her with all your force, then pull back, and forward, and back, and forward. Each rocking motion of your body elicits another low moan. As you press against her firm rear you notice her glancing back at you, eyes wide and tongue lolling from her mouth. She hastily looks away, blushing furiously.

"It is, err, somewhat shameful..." she manages to breath out as you increase the tempo, your penis bulging inside her. "To fornicate as the animals do..." she moans.

Her tail swishes back and forth like a dog's. Her breathing tightens with every thrust, finally she can stand it no longer as she reaches backwards and rubs her pussy. Her face is planted sideways in the snow as she masturbates herself with vigor, her moans are short and quick as she desperately attempts to get off.

Your heart beats at a mile a minute. Each thrust feels like you're penetrating sweet squishy honey, as if your cock was being kissed by a hundred pursed lips. It's too much, the sensation of her pussy is literally divine.

You rear back an arm and smack her ass. It jiggles ever-so-slightly as Priscilla moans louder than before. You smack it again, and again, and again. She groans and turns away from you as her body begins to rock, her legs buckling as her tail goes wild and swishes everywhere, batting you in the face a few times as you go for the final thrust.

You press against her with all your might and sigh deeply as you cum inside her. Each spasm of your cock is matched by a squeal of pleasure from the beautiful Crossbreed. Your orgasms are perfectly synchronized, you hear Priscilla shriek in delight as she finally achieves her climax, her entire body jolts as a great warmth pours out over your embedded cock.

You pull out and jerk off before her quivering ass, but you've already shot your entire load inside her. After indulging in the sensation for a few seconds, you lie down and groan.

Priscilla spins over onto her back and puts two fingers to her pussy. She rubs vigorously, exploring her labia and fingering herself wildly as she calls out your name again and again. Cum leaks from between her legs as she orgasms again, even harder this time. Her body shakes and heaves like a falling avalanche, until finally she crashes back to the ground, still gently manipulating her pussy as she breathes heavily.

"Thou... Hast performed... Excellently," Priscilla says as she begins to regain her composure.

Priscilla opens her mouth and breathes a stream of clear-blue ice into her palms. Using this magical snow, she begins to clean her body and the portions of floor where your seed was spilled.

After some time, she manages to get everything back to a pristine state.

You're sitting besides her, head tilted and braced against her side as she holds you in a tender one-armed embrace. You both look out over the desolate horizon and say nothing. For now, there is no need for words. In this moment, the only thing that matters is peace, and a well-deserved rest.

Let tomorrow's problems be tomorrow's problems.

end


End file.
